Nightmare Truth
by Gx Fangirl of Rainbows
Summary: Jesse is hosipitalized after going into shock. When his sister comes to try and help she reveals a secret about Jesse that not even he knew about. Will they find the one responsible? No yaio AU rated just in case
1. Day Two

**Rainbow: Flames are not allowed. This is my first fanfic ever so don't judge me too harshly. It will make me cry.**

**Jaden: If you do send flames, then Yubel will get you. So just do everyone a favor and don't send flames.**

**Rainbow: (grinning evilly) Chazz, do the disclaimer and the claimer will you.**

**Chazz: (looking angry) Let's get this over with. Gx Fangirl of Rainbows makes no claim to Yu-Gi-Oh GX and anything in it or part of it. She does claim the idea, plot, title, and her OC that will appear later. There, happy?**

**Rainbow: Very. Thank you Chazz.**

Chapter 1: Day Two

* * *

><p><span>Jesse's POV<span>

_Flashback_

I shook Jaden's hand. _There's something about him, I just can't put my finger on it._ "That's strange. Have we met before?" Jaden asked curiously. _That was it! The something I was feeling! That even though we just met, I knew_ _Jaden._ I turned this over in my mind as I answered.

"I don't know, but it sure feels that way."

_End Flashback_

I stretched and rolled out of bed after a good night's sleep. Sluggishly, I walked over to the sink and lightly splashed cold water on my face as a purple, 4 eared monster with a large ruby at the end of it's tail appeared out of my deck. I looked up and smiled at it through the mirror. It was now sitting on my unmade bed.

"Morn'in Ruby!" I said, cheerful as always.

"Rubi." The duel monster spirit replied with as much happiness in her voice as I did. It was day 2 of my first year at Duel Academy. The dueling school was very different from North Academy, one of Duel Academy's 4 worldwide branches, were I had attended school for the past 2 years. Even though I was new here, I had already found a good friend in Duel Academy's best duelist, Jaden Yuki, who shares my ability to see duel monster spirits.

I got dressed, put on my Obilisk Blue vest and walked outside. Emerald eyes squinted in the glare of the sun as a light breeze stirred teal colored , today was a Saturday so we didn't have any classes. Today was also the day Jaden was going to show me around campus so I didn't get lost again. After a minute I began the long trek through the forest towards the Slifer Red dorms.

When I got there, I couldn't believe what I saw! It looked like an outhouse with a deck!(1) It was nothing like the prestigious, palace-like dorms that Obilisk Blues like myself stayed at.

I took a deep breath and began looking for Jaden's room. I found it to be the middle room on the second floor.

I knocked on the door, but was surprised when someone else answered. He was short with slightly spiky baby-blue hair, light gray eyes, and small, round glasses. What caught my attention was that he was wearing an Obilisk Blue uniform like mine. His eyes flew open.

"Hey! You're Jesse Anderson! The transfer student from North Academy!"

"Uh... ya," I replied finally to the shorter student, "I'm Jesse. Who are you?"

Uh, I'm Syrus... Syrus Truesdale." he answered. His surprise vanished in a heart beat, only to be replacedby shyness. "I'm Jaden and Hassleberry's roommate if you're looking for them." he quietly added.

_Wonder why he got shy all of a sudden._ Just as I finished the thought I heard a giant yawn, followed by a loud THUD! I looked over Syrus who just sighed, slowly shaking his head, to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes and brown/orange-brown colored hair who I recognized as Jaden, on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez, why does he always fall out of bed?"

Then I heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs to the second floor. I turned around to see a boy with spiky black hair, dark gray eyes, pale skin, a black ragged jacket, and a set frown.

"What's with all the noise?" he boomed.

"Sorry Chazz. Jay fell off the bunk again." Syrus explained, obviously trying not to shrink back in fear. I felt sorry for the little guy, but said nothing. Instead, I turned back towards Jaden who was getting up though he was still rubbing his head.

"Hey Jay!" I said, hoping that I was heard over Chazz yelling at Syrus to keep the noise down(ironic isn't it). I didn't help Syrus because he looked like he was handling himself well. Apparently, Jaden did hear me because he looked back at me and smiled.

"What"s up Jesse? Are you ready togo see the rest of the campus?" he asked me excitedly.

"Yup, let's go."

Syrus' POV

"Yup, let's go." I heard Jesse say over Chazz yelling.

"Where are you guys going Jay?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm going show Jesse around the campus. You can come too Sy, if you want to."(Chazz is still yelling in the background but, is quieting down)

_Why not. I can get away from Chazz and hang out with my friend. _I reasoned, quickly coming to a decision. "Sure, I'll come. Besides... if I don't come YOU would probably get lost." I said with my small, Syrus smile. Jaden made a little pouting face before running off to quickly change clothes.

"All right! Let's go" Jaden exclaimed as he bolted out the door. Jesse laughed and ran after him. 'Man, I could swear that I've seen him before.' I thought as I ran out the door to follow them, leaving Chazz in the dust. I hurried to catch up with them as they raced though the forest.

Jaden's POV

"Come on Jesse! Hurry up Syrus!" I looked over my shoulder and shouted. When I saw Syrus far off, I came to a screeching halt. Jesse, who was right behind me, stopped too. Unfortunately, he didn't stop fast enough, seeing ashow we both toppled over. I got up with a groan and wiped the dirt off my pants. I looked over at Jesse who was doing the same. I could hear Syrus panting beside me and knew that he had caught up to us.

We were just about to start up again when we heard a terrified cry and the sound of running feet.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Please stop! I'm sorry okay! Don't hurt me sis'! Somebody help me! I don't deserve this!" Our heads snapped to the side where the scream came from, to see Atticus being chased by his younger sister Alexis.

Atticus spotted us and immediatly ran behind me. Alexis soon followed, angry and annoyed. Alexis, what did Atticus do this time?" I asked, curious as to what had made Alexis so angry.

"He set me up! AGAIN! Now I would recommend that you step aside."(2) Alexis sighed. She was still mad but, was calming down. _Not this again._ I sighed inwardly.

"Alexis, please don't kill Atticus. He's your brother and besides, if you did then all that hard work we went through to get him back would have been for nothing." For both our sakes I hoped that she didn't try to get through, seeing as how I was the only thing standing inbetween her and Atticus.

"I gotta say that I agree with Jay, there." I jumped in surprise when Jesse spoke up because I had momentarily forgotten that he was there. Alexis sighed in defeat.

"I guess you guys are right," she paused for a second to glare at Atticus and if looks could kill, Atticus would be dead, "but make sure it doesn't happen again." Atticus nodded vigorously, needing no encouragement.

The tour was pretty boring after that though,and when it was done we all went back to our respective dorms. Jesse to Obilisk Blue and Sy and I to Slifer Red. When Sy and I got back, it was pretty late so we weren't surprised that Hassleberry was sound asleep on the top bunk. Syrus changed clothes and climbed into the middle bunk as I got onto the bottem bunk, not bothering to change into my academy provided pjs. I fell quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep as I heard the soft snoring of Hassleberry and Syrus above me.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<br>Yay!**

**1)This is how Syrus describes the Slifer dorm in episode 2  
>2)Sorry if Alexis is little OOC in this chapter<strong>

**Rainbow: You know you want to R&R. You know this was an awesome first chapter.**

**Jaden: Who are you talking to?**

**Syrus: Just smile and nod Jay, smile and nod.**

**Rainbow: Hmph. I'm talking to the readers duh. Anyways, this is just to get the story going. The plot really takes off next chapter and I should be posting it soon. In case you're wondering about the days and stuff, Jaden and Jesse meet during the pep rally which is the Friday before the first day of school, not the first day of school. Also, I probably won't have Axel, Jim, or Adrian but, I might be able to work them in later if I get lots of comments about it. If that is the case, then they won't be students, they would probably be adults but, they would show up though. Remember that this story is AU. Finally, forget everything that happens in season 3, this is MY story.**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows-**

**P.S.- Do you like it better when I write in 1st person or 3rd person? Please tell me.**


	2. Bliss Turned Bad

**Rainbow: Hey ya'll. Rainbow here... hey Jesse, hi Ruby. Where's everyone else? I need them for the disclaimer.**

**Jesse: Me and Ruby are the only named characters in this chapter. They said that you gave them the day off. If you want, I can do the disclaimer.**

**Rainbow: (looking thoughtful) hmmm. I don't remember telling them that. Oh well, I was really looking forward to bashing Chazz though. (smiles evilly while holding up embarrassing baby pictures of Chazz)**

**Jesse: Um... moving on. Here's the disclaimer, Gx Fangirl of Rainbows does not own or claim to own Yugioh GX, it's characters, or anything else in it. She does claim the title, plot, idea, and any OCs that she comes up with. (gasps) Wow!Now I see why Chazz hates those.**

**Rainbow: Trust me, I know. They are sooooooo annoying to type up and there will, unfortunately, be one for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**Jesse: (looks scared)**

**Rainbow: Don't worry, Jaden say the disclaimer next chapter. Now, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bliss Turned Bad<p>

Jesse's POV  
><em>(Inside Jesse's mind while he's dreaming)<em>

I felt warm... and soft. I vaguely felt something light around my wrist. _What's goin' on? _I tried to open my eyes but, found that I couldn't. Starting to freak out, I began flailing my arms weakly, barely able at all. I stopped abruptly when I came in contact with something, something soft and warm like me. I don't know why but, it soothed me. I stopped moving around and relaxed, letting the darkness of sleep envelope my mind._ Where am I?_ That was my last thought as I drifted off.

I don't know how long I slept but, I awoke to someone cradling me. Slowly, softly saying my name over and over again. Like the tic tock of a clock or night and day, the word was repeated.

"Jesse... Jesse... Jesse..." whispered the voice. It was kind and loving, and sounded like a woman's voice. I recognized but, I couldn't figure out why.

_Who are you? I feel like I know but, I don't._ I knew I could trust the voice, even if I didn't know who it came from. She began to slowly sway as she held me protectively. Just then I realized that I was small, very small. _Why am I so small? Am I dreaming? Where am I? Why am I here?_ My mind reeled with these that I couldn't utter. Suddenly, I heard the same voice as before but, a different word. Whispered so quietly that I could barely make it out and I felt the same soft warmth move closer to me. What I heard the woman say more than shocked me. She said it in the same gentle tone as she used with me and I felt the small warmth next to me twitch in recognition.

"They're beautiful." whispered a man's voice that was just as kind and in awe as the woman's. "Are those their

"They're wonderful names dear."

Suddenly, I felt myself being torn from the soft warmth. I couldn't feel anything below me and the two soft voices vanished. Then I heard it... high pitched shrieks of pure terror and I felt myself falling, falling into an impenetrable darkness. _Someone! Please! Anyone! Help me!_ I heard the warmth's and my own screaming and crying among the shrieks I now recognized as the man and woman's. Soon, everything faded to nothingness. Even the sound I once heard grew dim, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_(Out of Jesse's mind)__  
><em>Narrative POV

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jesse sat up with such a start that he knocked Ruby off him, sending her to the floor. He could feel his heart beat quickly in his chest and hear the ear piercing screams ringing in his ears. He looked down at his hands to find himself shaking and covered in cold sweat.

"What was that?" he muttered more to himself than to anyone else. By now Ruby had hopped back onto the bed and was starring at him, concern showing plainly in her large, red eyes.

"Purr, Puri?" she asked after a few minutes of Jesse just sitting there, starring blankly at his hands. Jesse sighed.

"I'm okay Ruby. It was just an ol' nightmare." he replied, finally looking up from his hands to see Ruby. He forced a smile to his face and leaned forward to lightly scratch her behind the ears when he saw the worried glint in her eyes. "Really Ruby, I'm fine!" he nearly shouted when she continued to stare. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, hoping that he didn't wake anyone up with his little outburst. When he saw what time it was, he couldn't help but laugh, gaining confused looks from Ruby.(1) It was 3 o'clock in the morning. "Better get back to bed Ruby. It's 3 a.m.!" he explained to her, still chuckling. His nightmare being forgotten as it was pushed to the back of his mind. He laid back down and slowly but surely, fell asleep.

He might have noticed the dark form lurking in the shadows of his room if he had not fallen asleep so quickly. The form grinned it's evil grin, before sneaking out the window and vanishing into the dark of night.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>

**Rainbow: Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one is longer, much, much longer. Anyways, who's ready for a contest?**

**Jaden: I am! (jumps up and down excitedly)**

**Rainbow: Where were you earlier! You left poor Jesse here to do the disclaimer all by himself!**

**Jaden: (gulps) Uhhhh... sorry Jess.**

**Jesse: It's okay Jay. Besides, you get to say the disclaimer next chapter. (grins)**

**Rainbow: Hullo peoples! We're getting off topic, so here's the contest: ]  
>The person that leaves the awesomest review before the 15th review of this chapter can choose the name of Jesse's older sister who will show up later. Constructive critictizism is accepted if it's really good and helps me out. I was thinking Alexandria (Ali for short)but, I'll let the winner choose. Good luck and don't forget to R&amp;R! :)<strong>

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


	3. Sandwiches and Nightmares

**Rainbow: I'm back!**

**Chazz: Oh great. (eye roll)**

**Rainbow: Butt. I would suggest that you fix your attitude before I fix it for you.**

**Chazz: Hmph. What could you do that's so bad?**

**Rainbow: (typing) Suddenly, a black shoe appeared out of nowhere, hitting Chazz ****in the face.**

**Chazz: (looking confused, shocked, then scared as a black shoe appears out of nowhere, hitting him in the face) OWW! What did you just do?**

**Alexis: (giggling) She did what she said she would do... fix your attitude.**

**Jaden & Jesse: Hahahahahahahahahaha! (gasp for air) You got that right!**

**Syrus: I still think that it's weird how you 2 do that. (anime sweatdrop) Even if... (Rainbow runs over and slaps her hand over Syrus' mouth)**

**Rainbow: Don't... you... dare.**

**Chazz: Do the stupid disclaimer Jaden, before Rainbow pops a blood vessel.**

**Jaden: Okay. Rai here (points a finger at Rainbow) doesn't own yugioh gx. Uhhh...**

**Jesse: What's wrong Jay?**

**Jaden: I'm just a little confused. Why do we have to have a disclaimer? I mean, why would she even be on FANfiction if she owned us?**

**Rainbow: (from across the room while punishing Syrus) BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE STUPID! NOW FINISH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jaden: (gulps then talks quickly) She doesn't own anything in yugioh gx either! (whines) Now please! Make it stop! Make the disclaimers go away!**

**Alexis: (sighs and pats Jaden on the back) It's okay Jay. You don't have to say another disclaimer. Rai, stop taking pictures and please start the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sandwiches and Nightmares<p>

Jaden's POV  
><em>(Jaden's room)<em>

_"_JADEN!" Syrus yelled in my ear. It was definatly loud but, I chose to ignore it. I knew it was late because if it isn't Sy just shakes me until I get up.

"Few more minutes Sy." I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I was about to drift back to sleep when Hassleberry said something.

"Alright Sarge. You've forced my hand." I felt myself begin to be yanked from the bottom bunk. "Up an' at 'em!" Hassleberry yelled as he dragged the sheets off my bed, bringing me with them.

"Oww!" Did you have to do that?" I was rubbing my back as I sat up from my place on the floor.

"Sorry Jay. We didn't want you to miss breakfast AND lunch. You slept right through breakfast and you kept on mumbling in your sleep." Syrus explained. I jumped up, only registering "miss breakfast and lunch".

"What! It's lunch time! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled as I ran around the room, quickly dressed in my Slifer uniform. Syrus anime sweatdropped.

"We tried to Jay but, you wouldn't budge."Syrus told me while I tugged on my shoes. I bolted out the door, only stopping to poke my head through the doorway and tell them to hurry up. I heard Syrus sigh before following me and Hassleberry out the door. _Gotta get there before anyone gets the eggwich._ It was the only thought I had as I ran to the Card Shack.

"Slow down Jay!" I heard Syrus yell. Hassleberry yelled something back at Syrus. I didn't catch what he said so I yelled back.

"No way! Not on Sandwich Day! Make tracks Sy!"(1) I could hear Hassleberry, now right behind me. I sped up as we got closer and almost crashed straight into the cart that held all of the unlabeled sandwiches. Coming to an abrupt stop, my hand plunged into the pool of sandwiches and reached for a random sandwich. Hopping that it was the eggwich, the best sandwich in the whole cart, my hand closed around a sandwich buried under the others.

Jesse's POV

I walked up to the Sandwich Day cart and reached in. I grabbed random sandwich and hopped it wasn't one of the half a dozen (1) kinds of disgusting sandwiches that Jaden and Syrus told me about when they showed me the Card Shack the day before. When I began to pull the sandwich towards me, I found that it wouldn't budge. Instead I pulled it straight up and it came with me.

When the sandwich came into my line of vision, I saw that it was attached to a hand. I looked up to see Jaden, with Syrus and Hassleberry behind him eating their sandwiches.

"Hey Jay. This sandwich yours?" I could hear the challenge in my voice. Whether or not Jaden heard it was another thing altogether though.

I assumed that he heard it because he replied, "It could be. I say we duel for it." His smile broadened as he said it.

"Sure thing. 'sides, it'll be fun." I didn't think it was possible but, his goofy grin became even larger as I agreed to to the duel. We handed the unopened sandwich to Syrus and walked to our respective sides, preparing for our match.

"Get your game on, Jesse!" Jaden shouted his catch phrase to me, gaint grin still plastered to his face.

"Of course! You don't hold back now! Ya hear!" I hollered back, fully aware of my growing smile as we drew our first five cards.

"Okay. I'll start us off then." Jaden said loudly as he picked up his sixth card. "I think play my Pot of Greed!" He slipped it into the discard slot and drew two cards from his deck. "Next, I'll use polymerization to fuse the Avion and Burstinatrix in my hand to form... the Flame Wingman!" He nodded in satisfaction as his monster appeared on the field in attack mode. "Since I can't attack, I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn." Jaden smiled as I drew my sixth card.

**[Time skip- after the duel]**

The duel continued for a good half an hour before it ended with Jaden claiming victory and the sandwich.(2)

"And that's game!" Jaden shouted, giving me his signature pose. "That was sweet! We sould duel again sometime!" Jaden walked over to Syrus to claim his sandwich and give him a high (for Syrus, lol) five. I walked over to the sandwich cart to pull out another sandwich.

I turned to face Jaden, "You're right Jay. It was a fun match. Maybe we can duel later." I pulled out the last sandwich as Jaden opened his and took a big bite out of it.

"EEWWW! Ah man, sardines! Jesse, trade sandwiches with me! PLEASE!" Jaden pleaded. He was practically on his hands and knees, begging. I stared at him like he was insane for even suggesting such a thing. I explained, seeing as his pleading face became a confused one.

"No way Jay! You won that sandwich, remember! It's not mine to take." I told him with mock surprise in my voice and a smirk on my face. I opened my sandwich bag and and took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmmmm. That's a good sandwich." He pulled off the top bun of the sandwich to reveal... the eggwich. Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Man. That is one seriously lucky draw!" Syrus exclaimed after recovering from his shock.

"Not really...(laugh)... it was the last one (laugh) in the bin." I said inbetween laughs.

**[Time skip- that night]**

We had said goodbye and headed to our dorms (Hassleberry and Syrus chose to live in the Red dorm even though they're in Ra Yellow and Obilisk Blue)(3). After changing clothes into my DA pj's. I got ready for bed, just remembering my dream from the night before. I shook my head, banishing the thought from my mind. Tomorrow was the first official day of the school year and I needed my sleep.

I got into bed and reached over to turn off the lamp that was previously on. Pulling the covers up to my neck, I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

_(Inside Jesse's mind)_

I heard wailing but, saw nothing, nothing but dark shadow. It felt like I was being watched and instinctively tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't budge and I began to panic, recognizing that situation from my dream the other night. It was different somehow though. Like the dream was picking up soon after it left off.

Soon, I heard alarms blaring, like someone had added it to the soup of sound. Mixing it with the thuds of running feet, crying, shrieks, and screams already present. Someone was clutching me; not gently holding me like the woman was. This hold was much more hard and cold, as if it's very blood was cold; unable to warm their skin.

Soon, all the sound faded as they were replaced by the noise of traffic and pounding rain. _What on earth is going on here? _I thought as I quickly became soaked. _Where did these nightmares come from? _I felt myself begin to shiver with cold. My captor just kept running.

Narrative POV  
><em>(Still in Jesse's head)<em>

Jesse's captor ran through the streets at full speed. It was raining hard; both adult and baby were completely drenched. He ran until he came to an alley and quickly hid in it upon hearing police sirens in the distance. Ducking behind some trashcans, he stiffled the baby's crying with his hand, hopping that the sirens would drown out the rest of the noise.

When the sirens faded in the distances he got up and ran off; behind houses and through abandoned buildings. Once he was sure he was alone, he slowed his pace to a walk towards one building in peticular. It was old with no lights on and looked to be abandoned as well. The captor knew what this building was though. He walked up the short flight of stairs to the porch, the baby's cries reduced to a soft whine.

"No one can help you now." the captor leaned forward and whispered into Jesse's small ear. A chill was sent down Jesse's spine when he heard this. The captor whose face was hidden in the shadows backed away before whispering, "You will give my master power but, for now we must wait until you are older."

Jesse didn't hear the second statement as it was only muttered. Jesse felt something cold and hard below him as the grip he had felt earlier lessened, before disappearing completely. He heard a knock on the door, followed by running feet as they ran away.

He heard the door unlock and open before he was plunged back into darkness again. He was reliving the skrieks and screams from his first nightmare. The high pitched shrills of pure terror pierced his ears. But as quickly as it started... it was over.

* * *

><p><em>(Out of Jesse's mind)<em>

Jesse sat up quickly, only to find himself back in his room and able to see again. Just as before, the screams lingered in his ears, causing his heart to ache.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered, asking himself. Ruby sat up from her place at the foot of the bed.

"Puri purr?" Ruby asked, concern lacing her usually cheery voice. Her four purple ears twitched slightly as she patiently waited for Jesse to respond. Jesse was breathing heavily as sweat dripped down the side of his face. He stared of into space as he remembered his dreams from the past two nights. Taking a deep breath and forcing a small smile to his face, he looked up to reply.

"Ya, it happened again." he sighed, letting the smile drop from his face, "I just wish I knew what it meant. And with that first dream and what that lady said..." he trailed off, never completing the thought.

"Pur purr?" Ruby questioned, curiosity adding to her concern. Jesse nodded slowly.

"Ya. It's pretty confusing but, you shouldn't worry 'bout me though. I'm fine, just a lil' shaken is all. I mean, it's just a nightmare... right?" He sighed again before laying back down. "Don't worry Ruby." he whispered before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<br>Finally!**

**1)Not sure if that's the real amoutnt. I took a wild guess here.**

**2)I CAN NOT write duels. I tried before... and failed epicly.**

**3)In my fanfic, Syrus still lives in the Slifer dorm. Please don't criticize me about that. It's just what I chose to do.**

**Rainbow: (rolls over in pain) OWW! My fingers are dead! This is my longest chapter so far! Please help my poor fingers by reviewing.**

**Jaden: (jumps up) I'll go review right now! Just sit tight Rai.**

**Rainbow: You can't review Jaden. You're in the story.**

**Chazz: *cough*-fail-*cough***

**Alexis: (hits Chazz) Leave him alone!**

**Rainbow: (anime sweatdrop) Um... moving on. Don't foget the contest on Chapter 2, there's still time. BTW: the name can't be Johan for reasons that you will learn soon after she appears. I'm working on a one-shot right now and should be posted in the next 2-3 weeks. Finally, I won't be able to post as often as I have for the first 3 chapters because I'm still writting them. I already had these 3 written when I started the story. Don't EVER forget to R&R! ;p**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


	4. Late

**Rainbow: (Looking scared)Okay, before I start I want to warn you that after this chapter I won't be posting as often because this is the last chapter that I have already written and I have writer's block on chapter 5... AHHHHHHH! (runs away from readers holding pitchforks and torches)**

**Jaden: Um...**

**Alexis: I really don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that.**

**Zane: (sighs) Rai doesn't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything in it. She only claims the idea, title, plot, and her OCs. She claims NOTHING else. Now please, start the story.**

**Everyone else: (sweatdrops)**

Chapter 4: Late

* * *

><p><span>Narrative POV<span>

Jesse trudged away from his dorm, rubbing his eyes sleepily. After a week of little to no sleep, Jesse needed a nap. He had recently begun falling asleep in class. At first Jesse's new friends joked about it saying that he must be hanging around Jaden too much, but now they were beginning to worry a bit.

Jesse had made it to the doors of the main building when he caught sight of Jaden sprinting towards the doors. They were both a good 30 minutes late to class, and as luck would have it, the class they were late for was Dr. Crowler's. Jesse felt bad for Jaden, he only got into trouble because of Dr. Crowler and the fact that Crowler hates Jaden.

Jesse stopped to catch his breath, only looking up when it started to rain. Jaden, feeling the rain, ran even faster towards the building so he didn't become soaked. Jesse stood there, waiting for his friend to catch up with him before going to class.

When Jaden spotted Jesse he smiled and waved at him, nearly slipping in the newly formed mud. "Hey Jesse!" Jaden shouted, "You sleep in too, huh?" Jesse didn't sleep in, he simply didn't have enough energy so he had to rest frequently. Jesse didn't want to concern his friend though when he answered.

"Ya. I went to bed late last night and forgot to set my alarm clock." It was true that he stayed up late last night due to fearing what he might "see" as he slept. In his dreams he didn't see anything but darkness, but he felt that cold grip someone had on him and he still heard those terrified screams, full of loss and saddness.

Jesse was still trying to figure out what they meant so he didn't notice that Jaden had caught up and was starring at Jesse because he wasn't moving.

"Hullo? Jess, you okay?" Jaden could tell that something was wrong with his friend. He was being way too quiet and wasn't even smiling; Jesse always smiled. His head shot up, quick as lightning, to see Jaden's worried face as he waited for Jesse to answer. Jesse sighed inwardly before replying.

"It's nothin', I'm fine." Jaden could tell he was lying, but decided not to press any farther.

Instead, he just shrugged and jerked his thumb towards the door. "C'mon, Crowler will kill us if we don't get to class and we're late as it is." Jesse nodded and the two friends walked silently to class. Or at least, Jesse walked silently to class while Jaden chatted enthusiastically about a new strategy he and Syrus had come up with the day before.

Jesse was only half listening when they walked into the classroom, receiving stares from everyone in the room. "Sorry we're late ." Jesse apologized, not giving a chance to scold them as they walked down the stairs to their seats.

"Yes well, you both will be seeing me after school for a while then." he told them with a glare at Jaden. (1) Jaden, of course, didn't notice and just plopped down into his seat next to Syrus. Jesse sat down a bit more slowly in the isle seat next to Jaden.

Jesse's POV

I could tell I was drifting from the waking world to the reality of my nightmares. Trying my best to stay awake I was glad Jaden was being Jaden and talking to Syrus. The classes crept by as slowly as molasses on a cold winter day.(2)

When classes finally ended, Jaden and I walked down to Crowler's classroom. When we got there, he was waiting by his desk with 2 stacks of paper in his hands. _Please let this not take very long. _My head bobbed as I fought to stay awake. Dr. Crowler frowned as we approached.

"Both of you, come here." His voice echoed around the nearly empty classroom. Jaden walked quickly down the flight of stairs to where Dr. Crowler was standing. I followed behind, a bit slower than Jaden. When weboth got there, he handed each of us a pile of papers that he was previously holding. My pile was little less thick than Jaden's. _Makes sense. Crowler isn't exactly fond of Jay, not to mention the fact that Jay skips or is late pretty often._

Holding back another yawn, I walked to the nearest desk and sat down. Jaden walked up and sat in the desk next to mine. I looked at my first worksheet, "Chain Reactions Between Spells and Traps". I tried to concentrate on the questions but, it soon became clear to me that I was unable to focus on anything except my nightmares... and sleep. My eyelids felt heavy under weight that that I never really noticed until the last couple of days.

My head bobbed again as I tried to fight off sleep. After a few minutes, I saw a shadow fall across my desk. I looked up to see Dr. Crowler looking at my paper, which was still blank other than my name. He shook his head slowly before looking at me. I quickly got the message and did my best to focus on my work.

"Need a little sleep now do we, Mr. Anderson?" Crowler asked in an almost mocking tone. He turned around towards his desk and took a few steps to it before pausing to wait for my answer. I glanced at Jaden who looked at me with knowing eyes.(3) I assumed that he had been in this situation before. My theory was confirmed when he mouthed, "It doesn't matter what you say, he'll get mad either way."

I nodded and replied, "Actually Dr. Crowler, I could use a few extra hours of sleep." I couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that that wasn't what Crowler had been expecting at all. As I said it, Crowler tensed up.

Apparently, Jaden noticed as well because he nearly fell of the seat in his laughing fit. Crowler just whipped around and glared daggers at us. Just as he was about to yell at us to get back to work, the intercom came on. I heard the voice of Chancleror Sheppard around the room, "Dr. Crowler, you are needed in my office for a meeting." the intercom beeped as it turned off. Jaden and I looked at Crowler to see what he would do. He was definitely angry.

"Hmph. Well then, that was unexpected. Since you can't stay here, take the papers to your dorms, finish them, and bring them back by Monday." We nodded. I picked up my papers and slowly followed Jaden as he sprinted up the stairs to the door.

Jaden's POV

I sprinted down the hall with Jesse walking, about 50 feet behind me. _Wonder what's up with Jesse?_ After thinking about Jesse's behavior during the last couple of days, I realized something. _Come to think of it, Jesse's been acting really strange lately. Wonder why? _I slowed down so Jesse could catch up.

"Hurry up Jesse! The others are waiting!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Jesse yelled, picking up his pace.

Narrative POV

Jesse sped up as Jaden slowed down, eventually coming to walk side by side to the Slifer dorm. Both remained silent for the time being.

When they were surrounded by trees at the midway point between the school and the dorm Jaden stopped suddenly, Jesse coming to a stop behind him. Jaden whipped around to face Jesse, who had a confused look plastered on his face.

"Alright Jesse, what's up?" Jaden asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Jesse flinched as a look of surprise grew on his face. He looked up, seeming deep in thought as he sorted out what to tell his friend. Jesse just began to slowly shake his head.

"Jaden, I honestly wish I knew. For the past 2 weeks I've been having these strange nightmares that I just can't explain.(4) They seemed to real to be dreams though. I'm just... I'm just so confused right now." He sighed in not only exhaustion but relief as well. Jaden looked at his friend thoughtfully.

"Wonder why? Maybe you should go see Ms. Fontaine. Maybe she'll write you a pass so you can get some extra sleep so we can figure this out."

"Oh, okay. I'll go tomorrow morning." Jesse felt relieved that he could get some rest but was still worried that he would have another nightmare.

"Promise?" Jaden had regained his happy-go-lucky attitude as he looked at Jesse, his signature grin appearing on his face. Jesse cracked a smile as he nodded and answered.

"Promise."

After that, they continued to walk until them reached the Red dorm where Syrus and Hassleberry could be heard arguing again.

Jesse and Jaden laughed as they walked into the Red dorm's common room (aka Chazz's room) to find Hassleberry chasing Syrus who had the remote to the TV, Alexis trying to calm them down, Atticus sitting on the floor playing his ukulele, and Chazz yelling at everyone to be quiet because he couldn't hear the TV.

The 2 nodded in unsaid agreement. Jesse walked over to Atticus and took his noise maker/ukulele, while Jaden chased down Syrus and Hassleberry. He snatched the remote and flipped it to the duel channel as a compromise between cartoons and a show about dinosaurs.

"Thanks guys." Alexis gasped after plopping onto the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER!<strong>

**1) In my story Crowler still doesn't like Jaden, though he has warmed up a bit towards Slifers in general.**

**2) Just had to throw in a Southern term! I couldn't help it!**

**3) I know! I didn't think it was possible either, but there it is!**

**4) Let me clarify. He has been having the nightmares for 2 weeks but he didn't begin to lose almost all of his sleep until a week after they started. Better? Sorry about any confusion there.**

**Rainbow: I'M DONE! HA! TYPED THE WHOLE THING IN 1 DAY! TOLD Y'ALL I COULD DO IT!**

**Alexis: True, but you didn't type it until today.**

**Rainbow: (cringes)**

**Jaden and Jesse: Someone's getting L-A-Z-Y! (both look at each other before high-fiving)**

**Rainbow: (Evil voice)Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson, someday I will get you for that. When that day comes, you won't be able to duel your way out of it.**

**Jaden and Jesse: (look at each other and run out of the room, almost crashing into Zane as he walked back in)**

**Zane: What was that about?**

**Alexis: (shrugs) I think Rai's been watching to many movies that aren't about ponies and rainbows.**

**Rainbow: (happy voice) Don't forget to R&R! (evil voice) If you don't I will sick Chazz on you! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!... JK, I'm not that mean. Seriously though, R&R.**

**Jaden: (from other room) It's the only cure to her lazyitis!**

**Rainbow: That... is... it. (run out of the room carrying a chainsaw that appeared out of nowhere)**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows-**


	5. Nurse's Office

**Rainbow: (announcer's voice) Hullo readers! It's the moment that you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please.**

**Jaden: (drum roll)**

**Rainbow: Thank you Jaden. Now it's time for... the 5th chapter of Nightmare Truth! (pauses for a second) Thank you. Thank you. Please, hold your **applause**.**

**Jaden: But Rai, no one's clapping...**

**Rainbow: (PM's BRR23) Hi. I'm going to need my chainsaw back for a second cause Zane won't give me my spare. (clicks send)**

**Jaden: (looks scared)**

**Rainbow: In the meantime, how 'bout some football? (puts on Dallas Cowboys football helmet while a football is tossed from who-knows-where and Jaden catches it) JAY'S GOT THE BALL!**

**Jaden:(looks even more scared)**

**Zane: (walks in holding a cup of coffee and a chainsaw strapped to his back) What did I miss?**

**Jaden: Zane! SAVE ME! (Rainbow tackles him and pins him to the floor)**

**Zane: Nah. (walks over to a chair that appeared out of nowhere and sits down)**

**Rainbow: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jaden: Rai don't own us or GX! Only the plot and OCs! Quick Zane! Start the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nurse's Office<p>

Narrative POV

The next day, Jesse was as tired as the day before. He barely slept at all last night, and the little sleep he did gain didn't give him very much energy.

Wavering, he stepped out of the Blue dorm and began to make his way to the main building. Slowly, trudging, he fought his way through the unusually strong gusts of wind.

He was on his way to the nurse's office just as he had promised Jaden he would. Jesse knew that if he didn't, Jaden would be on him like flies on a cow. **(1)**

After about half an hour of walking, he could finally see his destination. He walked slowly down the now empty, paved walkway. It was still early, so the students would still be getting ready or just leaving their dorms.

Jesse made his way through the deserted hallway to the nurse's office. When he opened the door, she looked up from replacing the sheets of a bed. Ms. Fontaine wasn't surprised to see him here.

"Hello. You must be Jesse. Jaden told me to be expecting you this morning. How can I help?" she asked while fetching a clipboard and pen from off her desk. Jesse nodded.

"Well..." he began nervously, "lately I haven't been able to sleep 'cause of nightmares and Jaden said I should go see you." Once he had said it, Jesse felt childish for going to the nurse over a few nightmares. He waited, expecting Ms. Fontaine to laugh, tell him that he'll be fine, and send him to class. He was surprised when she made some notes on the clipboard and asked another question like he had a disease and she had to find the cause.

"How long have they been going on"

"Uh... about 2 weeks now." he said, slightly more at ease.

"Okay. Are they repetitive, or is it a different dream each time?" she made a few more notes, almost casually asking the question. Jesse thought for a minute about how to answer the question.

"So far there have been 3 different dreams but the 3rd one is like a mix 'tween the first 2. I only saw the first 2 once then the 3rd one every night after that." Suddenly, Jesse tensed up. It felt like someone was watching him. Unknown to them, in the ceiling vents, there was someone. He had black eyes that were as cold and hard as stone. They were focused on something... or someone.

"Hm. That's strange." she began. "Is it anything you recognized?" She was genuinely curious about these nightmares now. Jesse thought for a moment, trying to remember as far back as he could to see if it was just an exaggerated fear from childhood. After a minute or so Jesse slowly shook his head.

"Not that can 'member, sorry." He bowed a little in apology for the inconvenience. Ms. Fontaine put the end of the pen she was holding to her chin in a thinking manner. She walked to the bed that she just made and sat down, motioning for Jesse to the same. He came and sat down next to her, resting his chin in his hands.

"It's okay." she replied without looking at Jesse. "Tell me though... what are these dreams of yours about?" She turned to face Jesse, pen and clipboard at the ready. Jesse rubbed his chin thoughtfully before answering.

"Well, I can't really say much 'cause in all of my nightmares I can't see anythin'. It's all dark. I sure could hear though. There were three voices, but I don't know any of them." Jesse paused for a second to let Ms. Fontaine write down her notes. When she nodded, he continued. "In the beginning of my first dream, everything was fine. The only thing that confused me was that I couldn't see and that I think **(2)** I was a baby. I felt something warm next to me and calmed me down. After a few minutes, in my dream I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up, I felt someone holding me." Jesse stopped and gasped for air since he had explained all that in one breath.

She looked up calmly from writing her notes as Jesse took his short break from explaining. "Who do you think was holding you Jesse?" she asked it as if it was the most important thing in the world right now. It made some sense, because at the moment Jesse was her only patient. On top of that, Jaden sent Jesse to her office and he wouldn't do that unless something was up. From her experiences from the past 2 years, she knew that when Jaden thought something was up, that something was never good news.

"I don't know. At first I thought it was my mom, but when she spoke it sounded nothin' like her. I recognized the voice I heard but not from anywhere or anyone I'd ever met before. In fact, I don't know where I heard ANY of the voices!" Jesse yelled and put his head in his hands to try and clear his mind.

"Calm down Jesse. You're going to be fine." Ms. Fontaine said softly, knowing that Jesse was confused and exhausted, and that using all that energy to yell wouldn't help anyone. "Now, tell me everything that you can remember from your nightmare. Maybe I can make sense of all this." Jesse nodded and started sharing his experiences with the nurse.

"The lady that was holding me, she was holding me gently and she kept saying my name over and over again. She said it softly though, like she wanted to remember it forever. Before she was holding me though, someone was next to me and it calmed me. After the lady stopped saying my name and began to say something else, I felt the other person next to me again. There's somethin' that's been bothering me though, what the lady said after saying my name." Jesse closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them again.

"What did she say Jesse?" Ms. Fontaine asked. What Jesse said shocked her to a point that she didn't think was possible!

"Sh-she s-said a-a na-name." His voice was shaking as he felt his temperature begin to climb. "Th-the na-name sh-she s-said was... Ja-jaden." His explanation was met with a gasp from Ms. Fontaine.

Jesse began trembling as nurse Fontaine turned towards Jesse and gasped even louder. All the color in Jesse's face was gone as cold sweat began to form on his forehead. She jumped up and grabbed a thermometer to take his temperature.

When she saw what his temerature was, her eyes widened. Jesse had walked into her office healthy, exhausted but still healthy, to having a temperature of 103 degrees Fahrenheit in an hour at the most! It would be an understatement to say that she was shocked.

"Wh-what's g-goin' on?" Jesse asked, his voice trembling just as much as he was.

"Everything's fine Jesse. Just lay down and get some rest while I get some fever reducer." Jesse slowly lay down on the bed as Ms. Fontaine walked over to the cabinet that held all of the medicine. After moving aside some medicines, she finally found the fever reducer. She walked back over to Jesse and helped to prop him up a little. Once he was up enough she gave him the medicine and a glass of water. "I'll call Jaden over." she whispered mostly to herself.

She pulled out her DA id and called Jaden. Though class had already begun, Jaden probably slept in and was just now heading off to class. After a few seconds Jaden's confused face popped onto the screen.

"What's up Ms. Fontaine?" Jaden asked curiously. His head tilted to the side as he tried to figure out why she called him.

"I need you to come down to my office right away. I'll explain more once you get here." Jaden's screen went blank before he could ask anymore questions so he just sprinted back down hall from going to Crowler's class to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>

**1) I can't help but throw in another southern term!**

**2) He can't see, remember. BTW his thinking is correct... man, Jesse's smart!**

**Rainbow: Cliffy! It's FINALLY up! I deserve my chainsaw back! Give it back Zane!**

**Zane: Something tells me that that wouldn't be a good idea...**

**Jaden: Don't give it to her! For the sake of my safety!**

**Jesse: I'm with Jay there.**

**Rainbow: (annoyed face) Fine, no cookies for you then.**

**Jaden: (shocked face) Give her the chainsaw back! I want my cookies!**

**Alexis: (anime sweatdrop) Before this turns into a brawl over cookies and a chainsaw I'll tell you now. R&R**

**Rainbow: *cough*-forgetting something-*cough***

**Alexis: Oh ya! The contest is closed! The winner is BlueRedRosa23! Congrates!**

**Rainbow: Yup! It took me 10 minutes to choose from all of my wonderful reviews. (sniff sniff) You guys are awesome! Now review some more so Zane will give me back my chainsaw. ^-^**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


	6. Surprise Surprise Another Nightmare

**Rainbow: (from another room) LET ME IN! I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME IN!**

**Zane: Jesse, why did you lock Rai out?**

**Jesse: She gave me ANOTHER stupid nightmare so Rai won't be joining us this chapter.**

**Zane: Then how are we going to tell the story?**

**Jaden: (runs though secret doorway holding a small bundle of papers) I GOT IT! I GOT THE STORY!**

**Jesse: (smiling) That's how.**

**Zane: Ohhhh...**

**Jesse: _Rai doesn't own me, Zane, Jaden or anything else in Yugioh GX. The only characters she owns are my parents, the evil dude that from this point on has been dubbed Kevin, my mom, and my sister Krystal. There, happy?_**

**Random lawyers: (nod and walk out of room though secret passage)**

**Jaden: Come on Jess! Start the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Surprise Surprise... Another Nightmare<p>

Jesse's POV

Ms. Fontaine gave me the not-so-pleasant-tasting medicine. I could feel the sweat beginning to drip down my forehead as she handed me a small glass of water.

"Get some rest Jesse." she whispered as I shakily handed her the now empty glass. I nodded and laid back down on the fluffy white pillow. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

_(Inside Jesse's dream)_

_It's warm again... Which dream is this... Is it a different one... What's happening..._ My thoughts drifted as I tried and failed **(A/N: EPIC FAILURE!)** to figure out was going on. I still couldn't see, but I felt like I was being held yet again. It was someone else though. It wasn't the first person, whose hold was light and gentle but at the same time protective. It wasn't the second one either, that one had an icy grip rather than a hold.

No. This one I recognized and have known my whole life. This was the comforting, no nonsense hold of my mother; Sarah Anderson. _But why wasn't this the first? _My thoughts were cut short by a young feminine voice that belonged to my at the time 7 years old sister Krystal.

"Who's that Ma?" her question rang though the room. I didn't have to be able to see to know that my mom was smiling.

"Krise, this is Jesse. See?" I felt the paper bracelet from earlier move and assumed that it had my name on it.

"Why is he here?" I couldn't help feeling a little sad when she said that. I made a mental note to get back at her for that later. My mother just chuckled.

"Jesse is your little brother now, Krise. Would you like to hold him?" _Now? Wasn't I always her little brother? _However, I just brushed it off as simply a poor choice of words.

"Sure!" Krystal said her voice cheerful and light. I felt myself being moved as Ma handed me to her. "Oh! Jesse your heavy! A few days old and already needing a diet. That has to be a world record." I could feel Krystal slowly shaking her head. Ma began to chuckle again at my sister's silliness. _I thought this was a nightmare. I guess it's just a memory this time. Talk about a lucky break._ I mentally sighed with relief. My tiny hand reached up and grabbed my sister's finger, causing a laugh to escape her lips.

"Man Jess, you've got quite a grip for such a lil' guy." she stated matter of factly when her giggling subsided. I felt soft tickling on my stomach and began to gurgle. I tried to open my eyes again. Why, I honestly didn't know, but this time they opened just a slit. _Huh, that's new. _After a few seconds my eyes opened all the way.

I saw Krise holding me and my mom looking at me over Krise's shoulder. Krise looked the same only much younger. Her light brown hair was longer, going a few inches past her shoulders, while her eyes were the same bright sky blue that I remembered. She was wearing a plaid, green and purple button up shirt with a necklace of a raindrop hanging loosely around her small neck.

Shifting my gaze to my mother, she had the same brown hair as Krise only a shade or two darker and silvery gray eyes. A smile lit her face as she swayed contently.

The rocking motion was calming and I soon found myself on the edge of sleep. My eyelids fluttered as I glanced out the window behind Ma. Suddenly, I froze, finding myself locked in the icy glare of pitch-black eyes. They held no emotion at all._ What is that?_ I felt myself getting lost in that void of nothingness.

_NOOOOO!_ I shrieked in my mind. Everything around me was dark. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, and worst of all, I felt nothing. Unlike the last 2 times, my eyes were open and I was my current age. I blinked a few times before falling to my knees. "Why is this happenin' to me?" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to find any warmth that could possibly have been spared.

Soon there was a warm presence by my side. Strangely enough, I wasn't surprised in the least. I simply turned my head, forgetting that it was impossible to see right now. The air around it was warm but oddly had a slight glow to it. It was a soft brown. "What are you?" I whispered, trying not to sound rude. It just chuckled a little, causing the glow to shake.

"So... you don't remember me?" it asked. There was slight sorrow and disappointment weaving it's way though the voice. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." I sighed, squeezing my knees tighter as if it would make me remember.

"There's no need to apologize. I don't remember you either. I know that we've met before though." Suddenly the warmth was gone. In its place were those black eyes from before. First they appeared, followed by the rest of it. At first it was human; with just-above-the-shoulders straight black hair with different shades of gray streaked through it, dark-wash jeans with multiple tears along the shin, a midnight blue shirt and a black leather jacket.

He only stayed that way for a second though. Kevin (as he has now been dubbed) grinned before transforming. The jacket morphed and grew to become large, bat-like wings as the other various things he was wearing changed until Kevin became a monster. His skin became a pale grayand scaly while his eyes became wide though they remained the same bone-chilling black as before.

Kevin screeched his high-pitched, shrill cry as he jumped up. "Who are you?" I yelled as he hovered a few feet above me. However, Kevin simply did a strange chuckle before breaking into all-out laughter, only to fall silent moments later.

"Who am I? Who am I? The real question is, who are you." His face hardened as I thought.

"Is this some trick question? I know who I am. I am Jesse, Jesse Anderson. The son of Sarah Anderson and the brother of Krystal Anderson." I stated confidently, even though on the inside I was confused. Kevin looked at me for a second before smirking victoriously.

"So, you don't know. You are lost to yourself, Jesse." as he said it, Kevin flew away, seemingly vanishing into the dark. I heard the same screams again, piercing my very soul. I stood there, frozen in place, forced to listen to cries of loss and sadness.

"Jesse!" came a voice I had grown fond of over the past 2 weeks.

_(Out of Jesse's dream)_

"Jesse! Are you okay?" My eyes shot open at the sound of Jaden's concerned voice. I tried to sit up to look at Jaden but only made it a few inches before collapsing back onto the bed. He ran up beside me as I shifted my gaze. Though I was still half asleep, I could see Jaden breathing slightly harder than normal.

"Ya, I'm fine." I lied, still feeling awful. An awkward silence hung around us, only to be broken by Ms. Fontaine walking back into the room with a phone pressed against her right ear. In the silence I caught bits and pieces of Ms. Fontaine's side of the discussion. I heard things like "come" and "check on" and "helicopter".

She walked closer and I heard the last part. "Thank you Krystal. I'll be sure and tell Jesse." I didn't move while I put the pieces together in my mind. I had just got it when she reached the side of the bed. "Jesse. Krystal is coming to make sure that you're alright." I nodded, unsurprised while Jaden on the other hand looked completely lost. However, I ignored him deciding to explain things later.

"When does she get here?" I asked, slightly worried about what she might do to me for not telling anyone earlier so we could've helped. Shuddering at the thought, I took the glass of water Jaden offered me and drank some.

"She arrives tomorrow night." She replied, looking from me to the clipboard and back to me again. I nodded in acknowledgement. To one side, Jaden crossed his arms and began to pout.

Okay. Did I miss something here?" he asked. I laughed a little before coughing. When I finished I smiled.

"Ya, actually you are. Krystal is my older sister. Apparently, she's worried so is coming for a visit tomorrow night. That gives me just enough time to hide from her." I explained, grinning like a maniac when I finished. Jaden laughed, understanding what I meant. Ms. Fontaine smiled a bit. She took off the now almost completely dry cloth and replaced it with a moist one.

"All right Jesse. I think that's enough excitement for today. Go ahead and go back to bed. I'll bring you some dinner later since slept through lunch. Jaden," she said as she turned to face said boy. "May I talk to you for a moment?" I closed my eyes, both welcoming and resenting sleep. I felt Ruby curl herself up by my head and began to purr in a comforting manner.

"Sure thing." Jaden replied. I heard them walking away as I was on the cusp of sleep. _I wonder what they're talking about._ It was my last thought as I fell off the edge of consciousness and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>

**Zane: I was wondering when Rai would update.**

**Jesse: Ya. Rai says that she's sorry this is such a short chapter after ya'll waited so long for it.**

**Jaden: Guess what.**

**Zane: (sigh) What Jaden?**

**Jaden: The next chapter is going to be Ms. Fontaine's and my discussion. I hope she doesn't make me sound too dumb.**

**Rai: (yelling from another room) BUT THEN YOU WOULD BE OOC!**

**Jesse & Zane: (anime sweatdrops)**

**Jaden: That hurts Rai. That hurts right here. (points to heart)**

**Rai: (still yelling) THE TRUTH HURTS!**

**Jesse: Ouch.**

**Zane: Don't forget to read and review. -_-**

**-Jesse, Jaden, and Zane  
>JK<br>-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows  
>p.s.- Click that pretty little button below! Please and thank you! ^-^<strong>


End file.
